


AN AMERICAN TRAGEDY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Fetish, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: SOME TRAGEDIES ARE TOO BIG TO ENCOMPASS. DEAN KNOWS. For the drabble challenge on fanfiction.net. The challenge word is "disaster".
Kudos: 3





	AN AMERICAN TRAGEDY

((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What?" Dean's jaw dropped. "This is a freaking disaster!"

"Oh, come on, Dean, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Dean turned red. "Not that bad?" For a moment it looked like he was going to knock Sam on his ass.

Sam took a quick step back.

"This is important, Sam. Each ingredient has its own role to play. Each one plays a part in making the perfect whole. Leaving out just one ingredient…"

Sam plopped down onto a kitchen chair, covered his eyes and prayed for deliverance.

"Sam –" Dean said mournfully. "How could you forget the cranberry sauce?"


End file.
